When I Meet Her
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Sakura sudah berniat menyiram minyak kelapa tepat di wajah Karin yang ketawa garing waktu itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan berteriak-teriak heboh saat melihat gadis pink freak itu berada di dalam kelasnya. Oh-my—Chapter 3, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance, Humor (0.000000001%)**

**Rating : 13+**

**Status : In-Progress**

**Words : **

"_Wah, cokelat. Banyak banget, buat kami aja ya?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Eh, apaan tuh! Surat pink!"_

"_Mana? Mana?"_

"_GYAAAAAAAAAA. Sakura jangan pingsan!"_

"_Tolongin Oi!"_

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They are belong to themselves.**

**When I'm meet Her**

**By nyan-himeko ©2012**

**Warning : OOC dan segala bentuk ketidakjelasan selalu menyertai fanfiction saya. Diksi hancur, kalimat sukar dibaca, hati-hati terjebak typo dan misstypo, alur berkecepatan speedy, pengdek sangat. Dan jangan lupa satu kata Elseword! Aha, ketinggalan bahasa tidak baku. DLDR!**

_**Inspired by Dream Love **____**Kayuki**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku **_**fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Pertama**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura sedang menatap angker surat _pink_ yang ada di atas mejanya. Andai saja tatapan gadis itu mematikan, niscaya surat itu sudah musnah terbakar. Kedua sohibnya saling sikut menyikut, melihat tingkah tak biasa teman seperjuangan mereka ini.

"Kenapa sih suratnya?" Suara cempreng Ino sukses membelah kesunyian yang tercipta semenjak satu jam yang lalu di antara mereka. "Emang beda ya sama surat-surat yang lain?" Lanjut si Yamanaka kemudian.

"Mengerikan."

"Apanya?" Tenten menimpali, gadis bercepol itu tak mengerti arti kata _mengerikan_ yang di lontarkan Sakura. Setahunya, surat itu biasa aja kok. Berwarna _pink _layaknya surat-surat cinta lainnya. Bahkan kali ini tulisannya sangat rapi, berbeda dengan seabrek _surat cinta_ yang di dapat Sakura sebelum-sebelumnya. Bersih, tak ada noda sedikitpun (kecuali noda tinta, tentunya).

"Lihat. Enggak ada _cap bibirnya_ kan."

"Lha? Malah bagus dong. Bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu _jijik_ dengan hal _begituan_."

"Justru itu, kali ini suratnya serius. Enggak-enggak, dua rius malah! Sumpah, ini mengerikan."

Kedua sohibnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata serempak dan menghela nafas pasrah begitu Haruno Sakura mengeluarkan argumen-argumen tercanggihnya tentang betapa mengerikan surat _pink_ yang tergeletak di atas mejanya itu. Ino meringis pelan, sesekali gadis itu melempar tatapan heran bercampur kesal karena tak henti-hentinya sohib sefetis dengannya itu berkoar selama satu jam tanpa cela. Bahkan Tenten sudah menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan dasi dan saputangan _nganggur _rapat-rapat.

"Oke-oke, terserah kau sajalah Sakura."

Satu jam setelah ucapan Ino, si gadis yang memiliki warna rambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut akhirnya menghentikan _khotbah panjang_nya. Sekarang _emerald_nya menatap heran kearah teman-temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja, menikmati perjalanan mereka ke pulau _kapuk_.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sini bentar deh."

Teriakan dengan nada cempreng mengalun, pria yang dipanggil sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Uzumaki Karin melayangkan tatapan memuja ke arahnya di sertai senyuman _sok_ manis pula. "Apa?" Sahut pria berisis _obsidian_ itu. Sohibnya yang asyik menyikat habis keripik kentang ikut menoleh ke sumber kegaduhan.

"Aku mau minta bantuan kamu, boleh kan? Sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang baik gitu." Ujar Karin lagi berusaha merayu pria yang berjarak satu meter darinya itu. Di otaknya, Sasuke masih memperdebatkan untung ruginya ia menyanggupi permintaan cewek manja yang terkenal aneh ini.

"Iya-in aja kenapa." Saran Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari si _most wanted boys _itu. "Janji kali ini enggak aneh-aneh." Putus si Uchiha pada akhirnya, dengan langkah terseret ia berjalan ke arah Uzumaki Karin yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karin menepuk-nepuk bangku milik sahabatnya yang kosong karena sang empunya sedang bersemayam di kantin.

Sasuke menarik kursi tersebut agak menjauh, kemudian duduk di atasnya. "Sekarang apa?" Karin terkikik pelan sebelum menjawab, " Tutup mata dulu dong."

Sasuke mendengus sebelum menutup matanya. Naruto dan beberapa anak yang tersisa di kelas mulai menggerubungi keduanya, insting mereka mengatakan kalau ada pertunjukan menarik yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya Karin sudah mulai dengan sugesti aneh untuk meracuni pikiran Sasuke.

"Nah, dalam hitungan ketiga setelah kamu membuka mata. Maka kamu bakal jatuh cinta pada cewek pertama yang kamu lihat."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng pelan, meskipun mulutnya sedang asyik mengunyah keripik, otaknya tengah memikirkan akan jadi apa sohibnya itu nanti. Terang saja Naruto bergidik, satu-satunya cewek yang berada di kelas saat ini hanya si Uzumaki _merah_ itu. Mendapati kalau Karin adalah sepupunya saja ia _pengen_ nyebur kali, apalagi membayangkan si Sasuke sahabat sehidup tidak sematinya itu harus punya istri secerewet dan semenyebalkan Karin, pengen ngubur diri deh.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Buka mata kamu!"

Uzumaki Karin tersenyum girang, tak menyangka belajar hipnotis dari adiknya bisa sesukses ini. Semua yang tengah berkerumun menarik nafas was-was.

SREEEK

"Permisi, apa Hyuga Neji ada?"

_Semua_ orang langsung menoleh dramatis ke arah sumber suara yang berada di depan kelas mereka. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya mengangkat alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. Sejurus kemudian, ia menangkap sosok berambut indah tengah mengendap-endap di balik meja untuk bersembunyi.

"Hoi _bishonen_! Kembalikan _action figure_ku!"

Haruno Sakura dengan cepat berjalan kearah Hyuga Neji yang sedang kelimpungan sendiri di lantai. Irisnya menangkap kaki-kaki jenjang milik tetangganya itu yang kini sedang menjegal pergerakannya. _'Sial'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya kuliah gratis dari Haruno Sakura merasuki pendengaran cowok yang kini resmi menjadi pacarnya Tenten Liu itu.

"Haruna Sakura. Jadilah pacarku."

Sakura menoleh angker, Hyuga Neji yang terkapar langsung tercengang. Tak jauh beda dengan anak-anak lainnya yang ada di kelas. Berbagai ekspresi menghiasi wajah mereka dari ekspresi kaget, terkejut, marah, kecewa, meriang, masuk angin, pengen boker (lupakan tiga suku kata terakhir). Apalagi Uzumaki Karin yang sekarang lagi megap-megap kehabisan nafas tidak menyangka kalau hasil hipnotisnya benaran ampuh, tapi sayang malah salah sasaran.

"Kau bicara apa?" Ulang gadis _pink_ itu memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Tak mungkin orang sedingin Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang norak seperti ini, seperti posisi seorang ksatria yang menanti uluran tangan sang putri. Sakura bergidik.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku."

Mendadak perut Haruno Sakura langsung mulas.

**.**

**.**

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer liat chapter satu.**

**When I meet Her**

**Bagian Kedua**

**.**

**.**

Tenten Liu tergelak dahsyat, perutnya seakan di bombardir sekarang. Ino bahkan memukul-mukul meja dengan kencang. Wajah cemberut Sakura menemani tawa mereka.

"Kalau nggak liat sendiri aku nggak bakalan percaya!" Ujar Ino di sela-sela tawanya. Gadis itu sedikit menghapus air yang muncul di sudut matanya.

"Norak banget!" Tenten terpingkal, "Fantastis sintingnya!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura semakin melirik mereka keki. Ia masih kesal, tentu saja. Kejadian ini bermula dari tiga jam yang lalu. Sakura ingin sekali masuk ke lumpur hisap saat si Uchiha _sinting_ itu menembaknya di tengah-tengah kelas. Sorakan ramai terdengar, Sakura secepat kilat kabur dan melupakan urusannya dengan si _bishonen _Neji. Gadis itu berlari ke toilet_—_mengejar kedua sohibnya yang terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Dan malangnya, si Uchiha _kelainan_ itu juga ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

Temannya yang berambut landak seperti orang kesurupan, menyemangati si Uchiha. Pemuda itu, sekali lagi_—_dengan posisi norak_—_menembaknya tepat di dalam toilet. Ino dan Tenten sontak menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar meragukan kewarasannya sendiri.

"Untung kamu iya-in, udah di hipnotis di tolak pula. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, deh, kalau kejadiannya sampai kayak gitu," ungkap Ino sok mendramatisir keadaan, di sebelahnya Tenten mengangguk semangat.

"Untung?" Sakura menyahut dengan nada kesal tak kentara. Ia memelototi kedua sohibnya itu seram. Mereka nyengir kuda.

"Kenapa sih, kok kayaknya kamu enggak senang gitu? Ini Uchiha lho! Uchiha!" Ucap Tenten gemas.

"Terus kenapa? Penting gitu, hah?" Ino menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura, dia itu tipe _Gary_-_stu_ lho! Dan mayoritas anak cewek ngeidolain dia buat dijadiin pacar, masa kamu enggak _excited _gitu."

"Masukan aku ke minoritas!" Sakura membalas ucapan Ino sebal. Kedua sohibnya ini terus-terusan saja merongrongnya dengan kalimat-kalimat membela si Uchiha. Sakura menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat dan melengos pergi.

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, remaja enambelas tahun yang lebih cinta dunia virtual ketimbang urusan tiga dimensi. Ia sangat benci menjadi bahan utama gosip sekolah. Sakura menguap sambil menatap _smartphone_nya. _Pesan ini lagi_, batinnya keki.

Sepanjang malam, ia diganggu oleh serentetan _e-mail_ dari pemuda abnormal itu. Sakura sampai harus menelpon untuk sekedar memarahinya karena telah mengganggu jam tidurnya. Sialnya ia malah mendapat kalimat puitis kelewat najis dari sang empunya. Sakura menggeram jengkel, berteriak kesal ke arah ponselnya dan secepat kilat mematikan benda kotak metal tersebut. Akibatnya, ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Sungguh awal yang sempurna.

Sakura melotot horor saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Teman pirangnya menempeli sambil meneguk jus jeruk kalengan. Mereka berdua terlihat berdebat, tapi ketika ekor mata pemuda emo itu berpaling ke arahnya, senyuman sumringah langsung menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

"Wah, pacar _Teme_ dilihat makin hari makin cantik!" Ucap Naruto ketika Sakura berada tepat dihadapan mereka. "Panggil saja aku Naruto, Sakura-_chan_!" Pemuda itu segera menjabat tangan Sakura, ia nyengir bodoh sementara si gadis terbengong heran.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, _baka_!" Ujar Sasuke ketus sambil memisahkan keduanya. Ia segera menggengam tangan Sakura dan menariknya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Uchiha lepaskan!" Ungkap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Ia risih terus menerus menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak cewek mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan menunjuk-nunjuki punggungnya. Fans fanatiknya ternganga lebar, bahkan salah seorang yang berambut _bob_ berteriak histeris menyeyumpahi pemuda di depannya itu.

"_Ie_," jawabnya datar. Sakura makin mengerutkan alisnya sebal.

"Cukup Uchiha!" Sakura menyentakan tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berbalik heran. "Berhenti menggangguku. Cepat cari Uzumaki-_san _dan minta ia membebaskanmu!" Sakura mendesah pelan dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Saat ia ingin menggeser pintu kelas, sesuatu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura menyipit menatap Sasuke, "Kau tidak serius denganku! Jadi, berhentilah memainkan lelucon konyol ini!" Sahutnya kemudian.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan menyibak pintu kelas. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke meraih lengannya dan memutar tubuhnya cepat. Semua pasang mata membelalak kaget. Anak-anak cewek berteriak histeris, termasuk Ino dan Tenten. Sementara, anak-anak cowok mematung menyaksikan hal paling fenomenal di depan pintu.

Gadis itu terbengong, mendadak otaknya tiba-tiba tersendat. Dunia membeku tiba-tiba. Masih dirasanya, sentuhan lembut dan jejak kehangatan si Uchiha di bibirnya. Pemuda itu baru saja menciumnya di depan umum.

"Me… mesum!"

Sasuke menyeringai miring, ia mengamati Sakura yang tiba-tiba terduduk lemas. "Aku tidak main-main, Sa-ku-ra-_kyun_!" Ucapnya yang langsung mendapat teriakan heboh dari mayoritas kelas.

"Nah, sampai ketemu di jam istirahat!"

Sasuke berbalik pelan menuju kelasnya. Ino dan Tenten segera menghampiri si gadis merah jambu yang terdiam syok itu. "_Ne, _Sakura_, daijobu?_"

Pertanyaan Tenten disahut oleh kulaian lemas tubuh Sakura.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA. Sakura jangan pingsan!" Pekik Ino histeris.

"Tolongin Oi!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh kelas langsung berhamburan panik.

**.**

**.**

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue

**.**

**.**

Nggak tahu mesti ngomong apaan nih. Udah telat banget updatenya ya. Maafkan saya minna-san *ojigi*

Sepertinya sekrup-sekrup di otak saya sudah mau lepas deh. Jadi, maaf-maaf aja kalau chapter ini rada absurd. At least, saya mau berterimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, Chaos Seth-san, Vanille Yacchan-chan, Guest-san, Andromeda no Rei-san, Haruno Yuwi-san. Terus yang udah memfolow dan ngefave juga, makasih banyak ^^

Oke, makasih udah mampir. Dan kalau berkenan ngereview lagi saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih.

Jaa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer liat chapter satu.**

**When I meet Her**

**Bagian Ke****tiga**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura menjambak rambut _pink_nya frustasi. Ia berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sendiri. Sakura pengen banget mendaratkan tonjokan super sadis ke hidung bangir si Uchiha sialan. Lalu tertawa pongah di hadapan muka cowok yang sok kegantengan itu. Oh, andai saja dunia berlaku sesuai isi otaknya. Gadis itu tidak perlu repot-repot ngejedotin dahi ke tembok ataupun ngejambak rambutnya kayak gini. Andai saja, tapi malangnya si Uchiha itu selalu punya seribu satu cara buat ngegagalin rencana-rencana anarkisnya yang udah kesusun rapi jali.

Bahkan si Uzumaki Karin, biang kerok semua kejadian memalukan ini tidak mau dituntut pertanggungjawaban. Si Karin malah ngomong gini, "Yah, aku pengen-pengen aja sih. Tapi sayangnya, aku belum belajar cara ngilangin hipnotisnya. Maaf ya." Sakura sudah berniat menyiram minyak kelapa tepat di wajah Karin yang ketawa garing waktu itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan berteriak-teriak heboh saat melihat gadis _pink_ _freak_ itu berada di dalam kelasnya. _Oh-my__—_Sakura langsung lari tunggang langgang demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Ra?" Tegur Mama yang bingung ngeliat tingkah anak gadisnya seperti orang kesetanan begitu.

Sakura tak menyahut, ia masih sibuk menjabak rambutnya sampai helaian-helaian rambutnya tercabut dari kulitnya. Mama mendekatinya dan terbengong-bengong saat melihat kamar Sakura seperti habis diterjang badai. "Ya ampun, kamu apain jadi sampai kayak gini, hah!" Mama berteriak jengkel sambil menarik kencang selimut yang ngebungkus badan anak gadisnya itu.

"Biarin aja!" Sahut Sakura kembali mewek. Mama geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sakura, kalau kamu enggak mulai rapiin kamar kamu dalam hitungan ketiga. Jangan salahin Mama kalau semua _action figure_ dan kaset _psp_ kamu Mama loakin!" Ancam Mama berkacak pinggang, Sakura tak bergeming jua.

"Satu.." Mama mulai berjalan ke lemari pajangan Sakura, "Dua.." lanjut Mama sambil mulai mungutin beberapa _action figure_, "Ti_—_"

"Iya Ma.. Iya Maa. Sakura beresin!" Potong Sakura cepat lalu lari pontang-panting nyelamatin harta bendanya dari tangan Mama.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan seluruh isi kamar yang berantakan dan omelan-omelan Mama yang menusuk telinga akhirnya Sakura bisa bernafas lega juga. Keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya. Dan dengan sekali dentuman keras Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Baru saja ia akan tertidur, _smartphone_nya bergetar heboh.

**Orang Stress**

**Calling…**

Dengan tenaga turbo nona Haruno satu ini me_reject_ panggilan dari _you-know-who_ itu. Terang saja ia masih kesal, tidak tahu malu sekali tuh cowok. Sudah berani nyolong _first kiss_nya dan dengan leluasa nurunin kesialan-kesialan bertubi-tubi padanya akhir-akhir ini bahkan berani ngaku-ngaku dengan pedenya ke Mama Papanya lagi, WHAT THE!

Sakura benar-benar terjungkang dan pengen banget nyari sekop buat ngubur diri waktu itu.

_Smartphone_nya kembali bergetar. Sakura yang keselnya udah ke ubun-ubun sontak langsung nyalain radio kenceng-kenceng. Musik bernada _hardrock metal _mengisi seluruh kamarnya.

"Sakura! Matiin! Nggak tahu apa ini udah malam! Ganggu tidur orang tahu!" Omel Mama dari balik pintu. Ngeliat anak gadisnya yang nggak ngerespon, Mama berinisiatif mendatangi si radio dan mencabut sakelarnya.

"Mama!"

"Apa! Marah?! Kamu tuh, ini udah malam. Pake nyetel music _rock_ kenceng-kenceng lagi!" Sahut Mama dengan muka sangar.

_Smartphone _Sakura masih bergetar heboh. _Sial_

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Ada Neji nyariin!" Seru Mama dari bawah, Sakura masih asik main ps.

"Iya, suruh masuk aja Ma!" Gadis itu menyahut, ia memasukan lagi sebatang _lollipop _yang sempat diisapnya tadi.

Langkah-langkah kaki besar terdengar, tak lama cowok cantik itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. Wajahnya ditekuk dan ia bersidekap di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar _teve_nya.

"Ada Hanabi," balas Neji datar.

Sakura langsung terbahak. Iya sudah menebak alasan Neji ngacir dari rumahnya dan bersemayam di kamarnya kini. Hanabi, sepupu Neji yang kelewat suka sekali bermain _barbie-barbie_an dan malangnya ia sangat keranjingan mendandani Neji dengan barang-barang _girly_ ala _barbie_. Katanya wajah Neji kayak _barbie_, bahkan gadis cilik itu memanggil Neji dengan embel-embel –_nee_ bukan –_nii_.

"Nggak lucu tau!" Tukas Neji sebal, ia masih bersidekap. Sakura terpingkal dan melupakan _game_nya. Sampai tulisan '_your lose'_ terpampang super besar di layar _teve_nya barulah tawanya mereda. Gantian Neji yang tersenyum pongah menertawakan nasib Sakura yang berteriak-teriak kesal gara-gara kalah.

"Syukurin tuh!" Umpat Neji.

Sakura buru-buru menendang jauh-jauh cowok Hyuuga itu dari kamarnya. "Neji _no baka_!" Teriak Sakura kesal. "Awas aja, aku aduin sama Tenten kamu, Ji!" Lantas ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tenggorokannya sakit.

Betapa malangnya..

Dan setelah itu, Mama Sakura, Mebuki Haruno dengan serta merta menyuruh anak gadisnya itu membeli pasta gigi dan minyak goreng ke _minimarket_ terdekat.

_Double_ malangnya..

Sakura menyeret langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan menenteng belanjaan pesanan Mama. Waktu itu udah jam 9 malam, dan Sakura ngerasa angin-angin dingin udah ngebelai-belai tengkuknya. Maklum, rambut merah jambunya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi. Harusnya tadi digerai saja, sesalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja di perempatan ada om-om yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Agak takut juga sih, tapi Sakura mau tak mau harus melewati tuh om-om. Habis kalo memutar, bakalan lebih lama lagi sampai rumahnya. Uh, dari jauh saja bau alkohol udah kecium, pasti deh ni om-om korban mabuk.

"Hyaaa!" Sakura berteriak kaget saat menyadari pergelangan kakinya ditangkap oleh om-om tak dikenal itu. Si om mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi brewok sambil cengengesan ngeliat celana dalam Sakura yang kebetulan_—_sialnya lagi pake rok lipit.

"Halo, Pak polisi. Di jalan Kazaki sekitar perempatan blok 3 ada orangtua mesum yang lagi menggoda seorang gadis. Tolong segera kemari!"

Si om sontak pucat pasi dan kabur sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Makanya, kamu kalau mau jalan malam ajak-ajak aku dong, Sakura-_kyun_!"

_Triple_ malangnya..

"Kamu kok bisa ada di sini!? Nguntit ya?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik, Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Apasih yang enggak buat kamu!" Ucapnya sambil menoel dagu Sakura. Sakura refleks berteriak. Ini sih sama aja keluar dari mulut harimau masuk ke kandang singa!

"Haha, becanda doang kok. Tadi aku habis rapat osis makanya kemaleman gini!" Lanjut Sasuke kemudian. Sepertinya kali ini ia bicara jujur, Sakura mengamatinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Masih rapih dan kinclong, wow.

"Kenapa? Aku ganteng ya?" Sasuke berujar pede. Sakura pengen banget ngelempar kayu galam ke wajahnya si Uchiha sok ini.

"Najis deh!" Sahut Sakura empet, ia berjalan cepat ke rumahnya.

"Sini, sini, biar aku yang bawaain!" Sasuke merebut kantong belanjaannya. Awalnya Sakura tak mau, tapi akhirnya si Uchiha bungsu itu berhasil menang. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke dengan wajah merengut.

Sampai di depan rumah, ia malah dihadiahin tatapan Mama yang menusuk. Mama berkacak pinggang, dengan masker di wajahnya beliau tampak tiga kali lipat lebih nyeremin.

"Malam Tante!" Sapa Sasuke sok manis.

"Eh, ada nak Sasuke. Masuk dulu yuk! Sakura ajak masuk, gih!" Sahut Mama yang tiba-tiba berubah baik. _Oh my__—_ jangan bilang Mama udah tertipu dengan wajah sok ganteng dan sok keren si Sasuke ini.

"Makasih Tante, tapi saya pulang aja. Enggak enak sama orang rumah, kemalaman. Kalau gitu saya permisi dulu, Tante, Sakura-_kyun_, sampai ketemu di sekolah besok pagi!" Ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian sosok berambut emo itu menghilang di perempatan.

**.**

**.**

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks's**

linda yukarindha-san, YePeh-san, Magician cherry-san, haruno yuwi-san, Huisan-san, Me-san, Junloveneji-san, Ajisai Rie-san, Hime Hime Chan-san, Just Ana-san, Andromeda no Rei-san, karimahbgz, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda-san, Hikari Akira-Lynn-san, -san, Lottalone-san, FuRaHeart-san dan kamu yang udah baca page ini ^^

Sekali lagi dan tak hentinya saya menghanturkan kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatannya *ojigi*

Bagi yang nanya Sasuke beneran kena hipnotis, jawabannya adalah iya ^^. Yang minta lanjut di chap sebelumnya, ini udah saya lanjut. Yang minta update kilat atau cepet lanjut maaf banget ya baru sekarang bisa updatenya :3

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


End file.
